1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to illuminating control technology and, more particularly, to a LED light illuminating control system and a control method for illuminating LED lights.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lights are popular. However, a user must trigger a switch to control all LED lights or a part of LED lights manually in order to control illumination, which is not inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a LED light illuminating control system to overcome the described shortcoming.